


Being at the bottom

by kiarcheo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana has a secret, but it’s not what everyone think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being at the bottom

 “Put everything away, clean the gym and don’t forget your laundry duty,” Santana mimicked Quinn bitterly, entering in the locker room. “Fuck you, Fabray, fuck you!” She punched a locker. “Oh, how I wish it was your face, bitch!”

 “They said talking alone is the first sign of madness.”   
 

 “What are you doing here?” Santana turned towards Rachel Berry.

 “I was showering away all the slushie traces before going home.” She advanced towards her, running her hands over Santana’s arms. “Calm down. You know that there is nobody else here except us. Even the janitor left.”

 “If I get my hand on that bitch…” Santana growled at the thought of being relegated at school after its closing hours, turning away from Rachel.

 “Oh, I heard about your catfight… did you really slap her?”

 “Hell, yes! I wanted to do it since I found out that she slept with Puck,” she leaned against the wall. “I called her a slut too.”

 “What did she do?”

 Santana tensed again, “She told coach Sylvester that I had a boob job.”

 “What?” Rachel, who was drinking from her bottle, spluttered the water.

 “Yes, and she yelled it in the hallway, too! And now everyone is looking at my boobs like they’re the seventh wonder of the world.”

 “They are,” Rachel muttered, looking at her chest “You have to admit,” she moved until she was in front of Santana, “that there has been a significant change.”

 “Yes,” Santana croaked out as Rachel lightly caressed the underside of her breast. “But what could I have said?”

 “The truth?” Rachel was now circling the nipples and Santana slid down a bit, her knees weak.

 “Please, it’s already embarrassing that I had a growth spurt at this age… and if I tell coach that  I changed my diet too she’ll kill me,” Santana murmured, closing her eyes and wishing for her cheerleader outfit to disappear and leave Rachel’s hands on her skin.

 “Maybe we should look into whether extensive manipulation of the breasts can be the cause,” Rachel was now openly palming  Santana’s chest. “I don’t think Ms. Sylvester would want to know more about it…” she whispered in her ear, before sucking her lobe.

 “Besides, do you know what the other reason for such a thing is?” she asked caressing her sides.

 “N-no?” Santana started mirroring Rachel’s action.

 “Pregnancy.”

 “Unless you are hiding something from me, not a chance.”

 “Shouldn’t you have noticed it?” she wondered, amused.  “And it’s been years now that Quinn has implied that I pack.” Rachel pressed herself against the other girl tighter.

 “She is an idiot! With those skirts of yours everyone can see that you don’t have a dick,” Santana squeezed Rachel’s ass. “Even if you use your fake one better that these losers use theirs.”

 “I bet they would be happy to know it,” Rachel laughed heartily, throwing her head behind and Santana seized the opportunity to latch onto her neck.

 The ringing of the phone interrupted them.

 “Sorry,” Rachel separated herself from Santana and went to search in her bag.

 Santana growled, but stood up from the wall and pulled down the top of her uniform, now uncomfortably tight. Damn the coach, who wouldn’t let her take the bigger size.

 “Hi, daddy!” Rachel answered brightly “I’m at school, why? Oh, I didn’t realize! I was practicing in the auditorium and I lost track of time!”

 Santana looked amused at the performance in front of her: Rachel was sitting on the bench with her legs folded under her, calmly twirling a strand of hair with her finger but her voice suggested otherwise.

 “I don’t know how it happened, well, I know, you know how I lose myself in music,” she blabbered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to worry you. I forgot about that. Can I finish my exercises at least? Thank you, daddy! No, no, I don’t want to bother you. I’ll call a friend.” She looked at Santana and the girl pointed at herself with an eyebrow raised. Rachel nodded while continuing talking. “I’ll ask her if she wants to stop for dinner, and for the night too, don’t worry, daddy.”

 By now Santana was nodding furiously and Rachel smiled “It’s not the first time you leave me alone, daddy. We’ll talk more at home, okay? I love you too. Bye”

 “Get changed, you just got yourself invited for a sleepover” Rachel said, putting away her phone.

 “Rach?” Santana called from the other side of the lockers, where hers was located.

 “Yes?”

 “About what you did to that Japanese chick…”

 “Filipina.” Rachel corrected her.

 “Whatever,” Santana rolled her eyes even if the other girl couldn’t see her “It was pretty badass.”

 “Thanks?”

 “Sending her to the slums,” Santana chuckled finishing to change “But the crack-house? Do I want to know why you knew about it?”

 After a few second she added, more seriously, “Do I need to worry?”

 “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Rachel teased her and Santana relaxed, leaning against the locker watching her grinning.

 “You know, you should let the others seeing this side too, it would make your life easier.”

 “Please, they couldn’t take me,” Rachel who was applying some light make up scoffed, not looking at Santana.

 “I certainly hope so,” Santana rasped in her ear, her arms encircling the tiny waist, pressing herself into the diva’s back tightly. “I’m the only one who can take you.”

 Rachel didn’t answer, but she turned her head up. Then she grabbed Santana’s ponytail and yanked her down hard, until their lips crashed together.

 She bit Santana’s lips and immediately Santana responded forcing her tongue into Rachel’s mouth, taking advantage of her height and her dominant position.

 “We should go,” Rachel panted when the air became an issue and they were forced to break the kiss. “Before my parents think you’ve kidnapped me.”

 “I’d do it gladly.”

 Rachel batted her hands away. “Can’t you wait until we’re home?”

 “No”  Santana answered, but went to take her bag anyway. “Maybe coach would like it,” she continued mumbling to herself. “I’d have you all for myself and she’d reward me for destroying Glee club.”

 “Santana!” Rachel slapped her on the shoulder.

 “I hate being on the bottom,” Santana grumbled, automatically taking Rachel’s hand and leaving the room.

 “You didn’t seem to mind, last time.”

 “Well, unless you’re on the top, babe.”


End file.
